This Phase I application proposes development of the Child Adjustment Resource and Education (CARE) Program for Divorcing Parents, an interactive, multimedia-based prevention strategy designed to help parents facilitate their children's postdivorce adjustment. Court mandated divorce education programs have become increasingly commonplace in recent years. Although these programs are enjoying widespread support at the national level, a number of problems with such programs have been identified, including lack of tailoring, inadequate follow-up, limited accessibility, inconsistent delivery, insensitivity to domestic violence, and minimal experimental evaluation. The CARE Program is designed to address these known limitations. The program will consist of an interactive, multimedia-based divorce education curriculum, a companion Website, and a take-home manual. The core of the program will include a set of skill-building, multimedia modules with a tailoring section, learning section, and practice/evaluation section. Phase I will define the components of the program, outline the companion Website and program manual, develop prototypes of the computer interface, and produce and test a demo CD-ROM. Phase II involves completion of the program and a field test to demonstrate efficacy and product satisfaction. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available